


Tale of Hana

by KometInk



Series: English Class Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Universe, Virus Mutation, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KometInk/pseuds/KometInk





	Tale of Hana

After the spread of the highly lethal virus R03, humans and zombies have been at war with each other. The zombie army had evolved from a single grotesque creature to an army of about 1 million strong. I sat by a window, reminiscing the first time I encountered the anguish of this new world. The first battle began here at my former high school in the country of Hana. I was sitting at my desk next to the window when I noticed something strange out of the corner of my eye. At the entrance of the school gate were two posted guards and an ominous figure that looked like it wanted to get in. The figure approached the guards as if to attack, but it stopped before it could get passed them. As I looked closer, I noticed that the figure looked almost like a cadaver. It’s gray and mangled body looked as if it had been dead for weeks. The guards unexpectedly let it in as if they were waiting for it. I did not understand the gravity of the situation until the figure walked into my classroom. It took a slow look around and then muttered a heavy sigh. My classmates that were near it started to act as suspiciously as it did. I rapidly covered my nose and mouth as I realized that this might be a virus. My first encounter with that strange creature turned Hana into the morose, dismal country it is today.

I pulled out of my daydream and took a look at my surroundings. Hana had transformed from a flower-covered utopia into a belligerent society bent on destroying one another. Flower fields turned into sanguine battlefields stained with the blood of zombies and humans alike. The virus weakened into an airborne strain that could only be caught if a human inhaled it from less than 2 feet away from those infected. When the wars first started, I hoped that someone would save us from this lugubrious world. I have long since said my condolences to the dream of a chosen one. “You know it’s not safe to be in here alone, Camilla,” called Aster, one of my team members, “You’ve got that contemplative look on your face. Have you been dreaming about the past again?” I sighed as I begrudgingly got up from my seat, leaving behind my happy memories. I knowingly bumped into Aster and left the school to enter the dismal land of Hana one more time.

Aster and I make our way outside to the rest of the group. “Did you find anything in there?” asked Crocus, our group’s leader. “Negative,” Aster answered, “There was nothing in sight. The soldiers must have taken all of the supplies.” Including myself, our team includes 7 people. Aster, Crocus, and Glory composed our fighting unit. Amaryllis and I make up the scavenging unit due to our athletic ability. Blue and Lily, a very shy and diffident little girl, are in charge of surveillance. Lily is very gifted in observations and Blue works to protect her from stray zombies. Most of the zombies and soldiers are on the main battlefield, the capital of Primrose but sometimes, we encounter stray zombies. 

As I hear the sound of limp limbs shuffling on the ground, I know that this will be one of those times.

Lily starts to blink rapidly, a signal that has alerted us to an incoming attack on multiple occasions. “We’ve got three Ravs at 9 and two at 6!” exclaimed Blue. We swiftly pulled our thick masks over our mouths. Aster and Crocus quickly grabbed their weapons from their laden bags as Glory instantly ran over to where Peony was to protect her. I turned toward my left to see three very disgruntled zombies. They rushed us from both sides, trying to take one of us. Aster cut in front of me and slams his modified baseball bat into the side of its head. It hit the ground with a reverberating thud as the other zombies became hysteric. Crocus and Glory were in a brawl with two zombies that were trying to attack Lily. “Hey, let’s give the little one over,” Aster says sardonically, “Zombies love children.” Aster chuckles dryly as the rest of us were baffled by his comment. He had always made ribald comments but never in a situation like this. While I was distracted by my confusion, a zombie came into my field of vision. It was getting too close to me. My mask allowed me to get a little closer to them for a limited amount of time. My mask would soon start to deteriorate because of the semi-potent virus. Eight more zombies had appeared and my group was locked into fearsome combat with them. I was very uncertain as I started to realize that my group was overpowered. None of us may be able to escape this fight uncontaminated. The ambiguous nature of my teammates did not allow them to make a decision quickly enough.

Just before the zombie could get any closer to me, a group of unfamiliar people seemed to materialize and help us in our battle against the zombies. One of them breaks off from the rest of the group and uses his idiosyncrasy of a weapon to fight the zombie off of me. He hoists me up with his gloved hands and checks to see if there was a breach in my mask. “Are you alright?” he asked. He seemed to be a very venerable person with an air of wisdom around him. His aged eyes were proof that he’d been through things that were far worse than what we were about to experience. His group’s company was almost like an epiphany, a beacon of hope that saved us from our limited numbers.

The group of vigilantes escorted us through a ravenous hoard of zombies to their hideout. The man who saved me seemed to be the leader of it all. They looked up to him as if he were a treasured deity. Lily ran up to me and started crying. Even though she had a reserved nature, she was very histrionic when it came to zombie attacks. Blue came to take her to the rest of the team as they settled down. Amaryllis and I were given the task to explore the damp shelter and gather information on the leader. We needed to find out as much as possible to understand what he and his group stood for. After about an hour of investigation, we managed to find out that the leader’s name was Montsechia. He was the son of the scientist that created the R03 virus and his followers believed in him with every fiber of their bodies. They believed that his knowledge of science could be used as a didactic tactic against R03. His followers say that he wants nothing more than to turn the infected back into their former selves. Their sanguine words of hope left an almost vitriolic taste in my mouth. How could such a battered group of followers have so much hope for the future? When had I given myself over to this country of despair?


End file.
